Grieving
by BrightLady83
Summary: Months after Hanks death, Ororo is still grieving. Logan is there to offer his comfort and much more. RoLo


Grief is an all consuming emotion. It festers in its host until the person is ready to let go.

Ororo Munroe was not prepared at that moment, if ever, to let go of her grief.

It had been nearly three months, (87 days at Ororo's last count), since the death of her beloved Blue. Ororo still remembered her rage that fateful day when her fellow X-Man had fallen. Her vow to never was quickly forgotten after she saw Beast's lifeless body sprawled on the ground. Ororo's only thought was to take down every member of the Brotherhood that she could reach. Had it not been for Professr X and Jean, she would have succeeded.

As Ororo sat in front of Hank's headstone, a gentle breeze lifted her cut snow white hair. The closing of the day cast eerie shadows over the cool marble. Ororo traced her fingers across Hank's name cut into the natural stone.

"How could you be so stupid Blue?", she asked on heavy sigh. She was still harboring anger toward him for his deceitful internet affair that led to his tragic and untimely death.

Ororo leaned back on her hands and lifted her face to the darkening sky. As she did, she heard the purposeful footsteps of the only person who would dare disturb her time with Hank.

"What do you want Logan?"

Logan came to stand just to left. He took a long drag from his weatherd cigar and took his time blowing the smoke from his lungs.

"This ain't healthy darlin'. How long are ya gonna do this?", he asked in his gruff timbre.

"As long as I damn well please," Ororo responded from her position of the grass above Hank's buried form. She opened her eyes to glance at him from the corner of her eye. His manly form stirred urges within her that she quickly forced down. She should not have such thoughts when she was wallowing in her own self pity.

Logan moved closer and squatted next to her. He gazed at her profile wanting desperately to touch her flawless face. He resisted the temptation and shifted his position to sit, resting his forearms on his raised knees. He took another satisfying drag from his cigar.

"I'm here for ya 'Ro if ya ever need ta talk. 'Sides ya ain't the only one who lost him. We all did." He turned slightly to gauge her reaction. He knew they would provoke her, he just wondered how long it would take her to react.

Logan's wise words flew over Oror's head and ignited her dormant rage.

"How dare you say that to me! I waas the closest person to Hank. I have every right to grieve for as long as I see fit. Nothing you say or anyone else says will change that!" Her eyes were clouded white. Thundered rumbled in the distance, accompanied by angry storm clouds.

"I ain't scared of ya darlin'. Let it out if ya gotta. I ain't goin' nowhere." He moved even closer, snuffing his cigar out on the palm of his left hand.

Ororo tried to move away from him, but he quickly reached one strong arm out and wrapped it around her slender shoulders. Ororo tensed at first, her pride refusing to let her melt into his comfort. In the end, Logan's gentle coaxing broke down her barrier. She leaned into his massive chest and buried her face in his warmth.

A heavy curtain of rain descended upon them as Ororo wept. Her dolor broke Logan's heart. He had never witnessed such grief in all his long years.

When the rain subsided, Ororo lifted her face to stare into Logan's understanding steel grey eyes. Her vivid blues, that were still pooling with tears, memorized every part of his handsome face.

"Thank you Logan. I know I have not been the best company these past months. Thank you for understanding." Reaching a hand up she caressed his rain dampened face.

Logan tenderly smoothed pure white tendrils that were plasterd to her forehead from the rain away from her face. "No problem darlin'. I just want ta be here for ya. Ya need someone." He gave her a small smile.

He hesitated before he began again. "I know this ain't the right time ta tell ya this but..." He cleared his throat roughly. "I've been thinkin' 'bout ya lately as more than a teammate or friend. I care 'bout ya 'Ro and if you're willing ta give us a chance, I'll make ya happy."

Ororo was stunned by his confession. She had not expected such heartfelt words to come from the brooding Wolverine.

"What about Jean?" Those were the first words that stumbled from her mouth. Ororo mentally kicked herself for saying them.

"I don't want Red. I only want you." Logan replied resolutely.

Seeing the truth in his honest eyes, Ororo nodded her head. She was ready to let go of her grief. She was ready to begin anew. Letting Logan know of her new revelation, they sealed their new relationship with a kiss and watched the sun set together.


End file.
